USP-S
:For the USP before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see K&M .45 Tactical. The USP-S is a silencer-compatible pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive '' and was added into the game on the Arms Deal update. It is a successor of the USP from previous ''Counter-Strike games. Overview The USP ('U'niversale 'S'elbstlade'p'''istole or "'u'niversal '''s'elf-loading 'p'istol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, like its predecessor, the USP pistol is the USP Tactical, a variant of the default USP, and it is capable in firing 9mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP rounds. Unlike other pistols and its predecessor, the USP-S carries a low ammunition reserve of 24 rounds, only 2 extra magazines, and is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists team. The USP is given as a spawn pistol if equipped beforehand, otherwise it can be bought for $200. Properties If this pistol is equipped, it replaces the P2000, meaning you spawn with this weapon. When obtained at the CT buy zone, it comes with the silencer already equipped, although players can detach it at will. Advantages *High accuracy *Low recoil *The silencer maintains stealth *No tracers if the silencer is attached *Very cheap Disadvantages *Low ammunition in reserve *Under-powered if the opponent bought armor Strategies Tactics *Keeping the silencer on is highly recommended since firing the USP-S without the silencer has higher recoil, lower accuracy, and is noisy. **Furthermore, an un-silenced USP-S will have similar properties as the P2000 but suffers from lower magazine size (-1), lower ammunition in reserve (-2), and lower accuracy (- 2M). *Equipping this pistol with the M4A1-S is recommended to increase your stealth capabilities. *Fire sparingly, as the USP has very limited ammunition. Unless you are cornered by multiple players, or you are playing on Deathmatch mode, avoid spraying bullets. **Despite the small ammo reserve, reload frequently as the magazine size is also low. **To conserve ammo, aim for the head and do not engage several enemies if you are alone. Use your primary weapon instead if you have one. *In pistol rounds, this is a good weapon to purchase if you want to take a stealthy approach. However, it is ill-advised to engage multiple enemies at once with the USP-S. Counter-Tactics *Stick together with team members. A lone enemy armed with the USP-S will struggle to counter groups of approaching assailants. Also, a lone USP-S user will often be caught off guard if he was alone, especially if he has stealth in mind. *Due to its limited ammo capacity, USP-S users are unlikely to spray bullets. The Glock-18 and the Tec-9 can be used to overpower users at close ranges as these pistols have a larger magazine size. The Dual Berettas can also be used but be aware of its long reload time. *Because of the suppressor's length, players can see the silencer of the USP-S pointing out from a corner if a user is camping/hiding. Use grenades or wallbang against those users. Comparison to the P2000 Positive *Silencer is available *Better recoil control (18 vs 19) *No tracers if the silencer is attached Neutral *Same rate of fire (352 RPM) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same damage (35) *Same armor penetration (50.5%) *Same penetration power (100) *Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) *Same movement speed (240) Negative *Smaller magazine and less reserve ammo (12 / 24 vs 13 / 52) *Lower accurate range (29m vs 31m) Gallery Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The USP-S is black even though in previous versions of Counter Strike, the USP had a sky blue color (except in Deleted Scenes). **The overall design of the USP-S is probably a homage to the early USP models of the Counter-Strike beta. **The silencer on the USP-S is larger than its older game counterparts. *Unlike its predecessor, the USP-S does not share ammo with UMP-45 and MAC-10. *This pistol was released in the same update that brought the M4A1-S, which also features a suppressor. *Both the M4A1-S and the USP-S are exclusive to the PC version of the game (as of 14/8/2013). *The un-silenced firing sounds are reused from the USP of Counter-Strike: Source. *The barrel was originally too short to actually mount a silencer, though this was corrected and now, the USP-S has the correct barrel. * The USP-S and the P2000 share the same damage values despite the fact that both fire different rounds of ammunition. Likely for balancing purposes, the damage is unchanged. External links *Heckler & Koch USP at Wikipedia. Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons